Au détour d'un couloir
by N.Malfoy
Summary: Quand un Harry Potter Percute un Drago Malfoy on à le droit à quelque choses de CHAUD !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Au détour d'un couloir **

**Auteur **_ (en grosse partit) et Manon_

**Rating : M ! **

**Couple : **_HP/DM_

**Résumé : **_**Quand un Harry Potter Percute un Drago Malfoy on à le droit à quelque choses de CHAUD !**_

**NDA : **_Cette petite fic' à était écrite à la base pendant que je délirer avec ma cousine et qu'elle se prenait pour MALFOY et moi POTTER ! (pour le dialogue ) Et puis j'ai décidé de la publier sans vérifier si elle rendait bien ! A vous de nous le dire sur ceux BONNE LECTURE ^^_

_

* * *

_

_Après le dîner Harry avait passé le reste de la soirée perché sur le haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais comme l'hiver se faisait de plus en plus sentir et qu'il commençais légèrement à se les cailler, il décida donc de rentrer à la tour Griffondor en priant que monsieur MALFOY préfet en chef ne le croise pas dans les couloirs…_

_Il respirait il ne lui restait plus que quelques mettre et il serait arrivé sans avoir croisé la fouine, mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement…Harry qui marchais tête baissé fonça dans Drago qui avait la tête dans son livre de Potion._

- Putain Malfoy tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marche ! Hurla Harry tout en reculant d'un pas

- Je n'y peux rien le balafré si je ne t'es pas vue ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te regardais ! **Répondis Drago énervé en s'approchant d'un pas**

- Par Merlin…heureusement que tu ne me regarde pas ! **Dis le brun pétrifié à l'idée que Drago puisse le regarder**

- Et ? Sa te poserais quoi comme problème ? **Demanda le blond surpris**

- Sa voudrais dire que Drago Lucius Malfoy fils de mangemort me matte ! Et je n'est en l'occurrence aucune envie que tu pose t'es yeux sur moi ! **Répondis Harry en affichant un léger sourire**

- Mais petit pote Potter ! Le fils de mangemort il t'encule au moins MOI j'ai un père encore en vie ! **Rétorqua Drago en posant son index sur le torse d'Harry**

- De un : Ote ton doigt de moi ! De deux : Tu ne m'enculeras JAMAIS mais quand je dis JAMAIS c'est JAMAIS tu ma compris la fouine ? De trois : Certes tu as un père en vie mais il pourrit à AZKABAN ! **Dis Harry en poussant violement Drago qui recula**

- Tu va ferme ta gueule de petit balafré de mes couilles POTTER ! Je suis sûr et certain que si je te prenais là, tout de suite, maintenant tu gémirais mon nom de tel sorte que tous Poudlard t'entendras jouir ! **Répondis le blond tout sourire**

_Harry ne sut quoi répondre et voulut partir sans donner de réponse au Serpentard mais celui-ci __décider a ne pas le laisser partir attrapa le brun par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Plusieurs tableaux furent choqués de voir les deux jeunes hommes hurler dans les couloirs et se cachèrent le plus profondément possible au fond de leurs toile._

_Le blond maintenant collé au Griffondor approcha sa bouche de son oreille et souffla :_

- J'ai touché un point sensible Potter ?

_En chuchotant Drago venait d'effleurer de ses lèvres l'oreille du brun qui se retint de gémir. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et à présent il pouvait à peine respirer normalement tant la présence de Malfoy le troublais. Il voulut se détacher de son emprise mais le blond était plus fort que lui et il le retenait contre le mur…_

_Tout en continuant de souffler dans l'oreille d'Harry, Drago glissa sa main sous la chemise du brun qui frissonna à son contact et cette fois ci ne put se retenir de gémir._

- Malfoy…lâche moi…

- Je n'en n'est pas fini avec toi … **Répondis le Serpentard en donnant un coup de langue sous l'oreille du Griffondor**

_Le Serpentard approcha ses lèvres de celles du survivant qui était rouge de désir. Il exerça une douce pression et le brun ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle… La main de Drago venais de toucher le bouton de chair du brun qui haleter. Les langues se trouvèrent pour commencer un long balai, retirant sa main de sous la chemise du brun qui poussa un soupir de mécontentement, Drago s'attaqua au boutons de celle-ci, un par un dévoilant chaque parcelle du corps de sa Némésis._

_Chaque bouton qui cédait Drago déposait un baiser sur la peau au gout de miel du Griffondor. Une fois ayant tous fait sauter le blond put voir le torse du brun musclé par toutes ces heures de Quidditch. Il remonta le long du torse et se réattaqua à la bouche rouge sang tant elle avait étais embrasser par Drago, sa langue glissa dessus et il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieur._

_Le brun entreprit d'ouvrir aussi la chemise du blond qui frottais leurs érection l'une contre l'autre encore prisonnières de tous ce tissu inutile…_

_Drago qui voulait plus que ça stoppa Harry qui grogna. Il encra ses yeux orages dans ceux vert émeraude et réussit à articuler_

_- Pas ici…_

_Le blond prit la main d'Harry et transplana dans sa chambre de prefet…_

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà ! Premier chapitre en ligne ^^ WOW j'ai écris sa en 30 minutes ? Non ce n'est pas possible … Je sais rien a Fo*tre de ma vie :) Alors je suis désolé si il ya des fautes d'orthographes, je confirais à ma Bêta le texte plus tard parce que je ne pouvais pas me retenir de publier mon chef-d'œuvre (Non je blague ca na rien d'un chef-d'œuvre) ! Et oui je sais qu'on ne peux pas transplaner dans Poudlard mais j'ai fait une exception à la règle !**_

_**Dans tous les cas j'espère que ce début vous plait et si oui une petite Review me ferais le plus grand plaisir pour la suite !**_

_**Ps : La suite Samedi 16 octobre 2010 .**_


	2. Pause

**Chers lecteurs**,

La suite de " Au détour d'un couloir ", ne sera pas postée avant que ma bêta est corrigée le premier chapitre ainsi que le deuxième étant donné que plusieurs personne on fait la remarque des fautes d'orthographes…Ma bêta ayant beaucoup de travail et peu de temps ne pourra pas corriger ce chapitre avant quelque temps, donc fic' en pause ^^ Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite pour le 16 octobre…

* * *

_**Ps : **__Pour la gentille personne qui ma posté une Review me disant que je fais des fautes à toutes les phrases « __**je confirais à ma Bêta le texte plus tard parce que je ne pouvais pas me retenir de publier » **__J'ai précisé qu'il y avait des fautes et que je confirais mon texte à ma bêta donc je ne vois pas ou est le problème ? Et effectivement j'ai écris ça en 30 minutes et je ne me suis pas vérifiée mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les fautes dérange autant de gens ? Quand MOI je lis je ne me souci pas des fautes tant que l'histoire me plait et je ne suis pas un prof de Français ! Mais j'ai un minimum d'orthographe faut pas abuser ^^ Tu pense que j'ai repris quelques choses qui à déjà était écris je ne sais combien de fois ? Il Ne fallait pas lire. Sachant que cette personne ne sera pas présente comme elle me la dit, pour ce chapitre j'ai parlé dans le vent je l'accorde. Désolée_

**Pss :** _Quand à la deuxième gentille personne qui a eu l'obligeance de poster une review plus ou moins gentille à peu prêt du même avis que la première, j'accepte la critique et c'est pour cela que je vais attendre ma bêta pour le second chapitre ( :_


End file.
